


what happens when there is no war

by writerblender



Series: time after time [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, basically diana saves the world and steve makes her eggs, it's as cute as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: Before she is Diana Prince, she is Wonder Woman.Sometimes, Steve forgets that.





	what happens when there is no war

Before she is Diana Prince, she is Wonder Woman.

Before she is a boss, a partner, or a friend, she is a superhero to the world.

Before she can take care of herself, she must take care of the rest of humanity.

Sometimes, Steve forgets this.

...

It is impossible for him, however, to forget it on nights like these. Diana had leaped into action at the first sign of distress, which they had come across between bites of their dinner. Their selected TV program had been quickly interrupted with the breaking news: a building collapse in Nice that had left most of its occupants trapped under the rubble.

Steve's turned off the TV by now. Having the same information repeated to him minute after minute is giving him a headache. That, and he doesn't know how much longer he can watch Diana lift up slab after slab of concrete, only to find a lifeless body in its absence. She's always been better at hiding grief than him.

He sits, trying his best to read while he waits for Diana's return. It's futile however, as the words begin to blend together on the page. Still, the distraction, however useless, is welcome.

He wonders, as another siren passes, where the rest of the gods are now.

...

Steve finally heads to their bed at around three that morning. 

Sleep never comes for him and he spends the rest of the night, waiting for Diana and morning to arrive. He stares, transfixed at the same spot on the ceiling as more sirens wail in the distance.

He asks the gods, the white-haired and bright-eyed twins that saved him, why they are not saving those that Diana is scrambling to rescue.

They should be saving the children that are buried beneath their homes.

They deserve life far more than him.

...

Diana returns that morning, just moments before her alarm clock begins to wail. On any other morning, it would be a notice that the day is starting. Today, for the both of them, it never ended.

Diana comes in wordlessly, setting her sword and shield down on the ground carefully. She's already bending over to remove her shoes when she feels a hand on her back, causing her to freeze.

"Hey," Steve says softly from where he stands above her. "Diana, it's okay."

Diana straightens, staring at the man in front of her. She's never had this. Before Steve returned to her, she finished missions alone. She grieved alone. "Oh, Steve."

Steve opens his arms and that's all it takes for Diana's composure to shatter. 

He holds her as she cries, sharing the sorrow of her night for him, even as sirens continue to pass by, even as her alarm clock begins to shrill. Right now, she's the only thing that is worth listening to.

...

Diana goes to take a long shower, to wash off the dust and the dirt and the blood. Steve cleans off her suit, her gauntlets, and her weapons before he puts them away. He takes care of them with as much reverence and gentle care that Diana would for her Amazonian armor.

He's busy tending to breakfast while she continues to relax in the shower. He has eggs cooking on the stove and water boiling in their kettle for tea.

"Steve?" Diana calls once the water stops running.

"Hm?" Steve yells back, turning away from where he's been tending to the eggs.

"Where are my clothes?" Her voice is no longer far away and when Steve turns, he finds Diana standing in the kitchen only a few feet away, hair wet and towel wrapped around her.

"I left some for you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did - thank you, Steve - but I meant my clothes for work," Diana replies.

"Work?" Steve sputters. "Diana, you've been up all night lifting buildings. You can't go in."

"We have a new shipment coming in from Wakanda. I promised Generals Ayo and Okoye that I would see their safe delivery."

"Diana," Steve says, stepping forward to close the distance between them and cupping her face in his hands. "You have to take care of yourself. You have to _rest_. You have to _heal_. You didn't hire Rachel as your right-hand because you didn't think she could handle something like this."

Diana sighs, leaning into his touch and moving to brush his hand with her fingers. "Let me call Rachel. I just want to make sure she knows what to expect today without me."

Steve leans forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Alright. It's a deal."

...

Diana has just gotten off the phone with Rachel and is scrolling through her phone, biting her thumbnail nervously out of habit as she reads the news, when Steve enters the room, balancing the tray of food on one hand precariously.

"Breakfast in bed for the Amazonian lady. Free of charge and made with love. Just like the rest of the world."

Diana only laughs. "Eat with me, then, yes?"

Steve leans forward to kiss her as he steals a piece of fruit from the tray he's set beside her. "It would be an honor."

...

"Where _did_ you get this tray?" Diana asks, hands curled around her cup of tea.

"I borrowed it from Max," Steve replies. "I think it's Sammy's."

Diana smiles into their kiss.

...

When Diana wakes, the blinds are shut, sunlight trying to sneak in between the cracks. The tray beside her with food is gone and cleaned up. Steve is beside her, playing with her hair mindlessly in one hand whilst he holds a book in the other.

When he sees her awake, he only smiles. "Good morning, love."

"What time is it?" Diana asks, her voice groggy from sleep.

"Three something."

"It feels like only minutes," Diana replies, moving to rest her head on Steve's chest.

"Go back to bed then," Steve says softly, pressing a kiss to her hairline. "I'll be here when you wake up. _Always_."

...

Before she is Wonder Woman, she is Diana Prince.

Before she is a superhero the world, she is a boss, a partner, and a friend.

Before she can take care of the rest of humanity, she must take care of herself.

Steve won't ever let her forget this.

**Author's Note:**

> i will never stop talking about steve trevor so,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this work! i worked super super hard on it! thanks to my anonymous friends on tumblr for the prompt and as usual !! more wondertrev is on the way from me!!!
> 
> if you wanna holler about my literal wife, diana prince, w/ me, hmu on tumblr @ writerblender
> 
> kudos and comments keep my heart and bank account full !!!! :*


End file.
